In computing, host computing devices may communicate with associated storage devices through a port on the storage device. The port may include one or more physical layers (referred to simply as “phys”) that refer to circuitry required to implement physical layer functions. With storage devices utilizing a SAS Interface, narrow ports are defined to be ports consisting of only a single phy, while wide ports are defined as ports consisting of two or more phys. For instance, a phy may physically receive or physically couple to a link layer device, such as an optical fiber or copper cable, and perform various functions on various signals received from the link layer devices for the port. As processors become faster and more data is transferred, ports have incorporated more phys to handle the various incoming signals. For instance, wide port configurations utilize two or more phys in a single port. In some wide port examples with multiple phys where an incoming signal requires an operation to be performed, storage devices merely default to performing the operation via the same phy at which the incoming signal was received.